Doorbell sound
by springfinnalycame
Summary: A drabble on Ji-Hoo and Jae Kyung relationship, originally written in russian P.S If someone likes the idea, you can continue it, just give proper credits to the writer. All the characters belong to the creators,etc


Doorbell sound

The sound of doorbell. Again, the sound of the doorbell. The same time in the same hour I hear the doorbell sound. It continues like this for rather long period, every day. Evert time I am about to go to take a shower, she always has to appear. I passed trough a long hall. By the way, I overcome this distance rather often, these last days.. So often, that I don't even bother myself to put the bathrobe on. I humbly cover the most exciting part of my body. The one, that our mother nature gave us and the society, because of its double morality force us to hide. As soon as I reach to the destination and opened the door, I realized that my presumption about who can it be, wasn't wrong.

"Oh, we're now having this kind of relationship!" She didn't lose the opportunity to remark my appearance, but suddenly changed the topic. Why don't you ask who's there?"

"Just for you to know, I don't wait for milk delivery, and I am also not subscribed for magazine "Fashion in Korea"." I smiled to her.

"That how it is, she said indifferently. Without any further discussions she walked toward the living-room.

As you see she was quite familiar with the house. After an unsuccessful date with Woo Bin and So Yi Jung (it was a real fiasco) she decided to turn her eyes toward the most quiet in F4, and extract information from him."

"If you came to talk about Gu Jun Pyo, then…

"Nope, she cut, flopping on the sofa. If, I wanted to know anything about Gu Jun Pyo, I would rather ask the stones from his garden."

A rather original answer, I would say. I wanted to give her a witty reply back, but she took ahead,

"You're considered to be the most quiet and introverted from F4, and seem to be an expert in the psychology of the personality?

I looked at her in confusion. But this confusion was of other kind. The truth was that she hit it right.

"They consider you to be so, and you believe them, she continued. In reality you know what I think? "She started to spiel, people who are so-called introverts are just messing about in their own brains,. They are wasting their time on analyzing their "unique" feelings. It's like trying to put your own feelings on a slow motion. In essence they are all self eccentric egoists."

"This is getting more and more interesting, I announced her, while taking place on a warm couch.

"Look, she said rolling on her belly, so I could comprehend her thoughts better, if you ever decided to write a book, nobody would be able to guess I's author. Everybody would be expecting from Ji Hoo philosophical postulates, while in reality you'd right it in a very easygoing and relaxing manner.

I mused for a minute, and then added.

"But don't you think that ideas you voiced earlier somehow contradict each other? One way or other, I never thought about becoming a writer.

"See? She continued with an increasing enthusiasm, "You've never thought about many things in this world, yet everybody (even your friends) is sure that these you do the whole day, thinking about the destiny of the humanity. All because Ji Hoo dedicate too much time to analysis of his thoughts and feelings, picking them with accuracy, that why they look quite mechanical, when you express them, not human like.

I sat and listened to what she will say next.

"Take the good soul, Woo Bin. He never thought why he is doing all the good things to people. So Yi Jung believes he is so cool, but in reality he makes silly things all the way. Gu Jun Pyo, she made a pause, he it's like he's having a bottomless pit, full of emotions, which he threw like dynamites grenades, with and without reason, sometimes he becomes the bottomless pit himself. He is so dangerous, yet so natural." She said reflectively. "Get what I mean?"

She turned her gaze toward me, but I revert my eyes.

"So you came here, early in the morning, to tell me all this?"

"You see, out impeccable sunbae Ji-Hoo hates to be criticized. By the way, make me some tea!"

I didn't find what to answer, so I trailed to the kitchen to put the kettle to boil. I came back, after some time.

"By the way, she lifted her finger, are you going to flaunt like this?"

I looked at my "outfit", that didn't differ much from the morning one..

"Something's wrong?" I asked, stepping toward the couch.

"No, nothing wrong." She answered.

"You'd better look at yourself, I pointed, and your skirt is hiking up, every time you fidget on the sofa. It's getting hot, I turn my gaze aside.

"But you know, in comparison to bottomless pit Gu Jun Pyo you don't have to wave your fists, in order to protect the precious ones. To be around you, like this, is already ring tranquility. You're the best at it." She said. "Too bad Jan Di doesn't notice it."

Why did she recall Jan Di.

"Yes, that how the thing are." I thought to myself. "Jan Di doesn't notice it, Seo Hyun never noticed, and you. Too…"

The last one surprised me.

"Well, I think I will go!" She said, standing up.

"What? How about tea? I stood up too.

"Drink it yourself, I must go.

She headed toward the door. I followed her, to see off.

Right, Ji Hoo, you've always been like a thread following the needle, instead of becoming the needle yourself.

We've already been in the hall. Her eyes drilled my abdomen.

"Your towel, is lower is lower." She looked at me mischievously. Next time it may fall, and then Jan Di can get a new rival."

She laughed and walked out. I smiled and closed the door. I was about to go to turn off the kettle who was screaming for an eternity, when I heard a doorbell sound again. I walked back, to see whatever she forgot anything.

"What, I asked opening the door; you can't live without me, a second?"

"No, I was just curious; if Jan Di saw you like this?"

I sighed.

"No she didn't, she wasn't offered such honor."

"Ok, then. Bye."

"Go, already," I said

I closed the door, but didn't hurry to go. I waited until I saw that she has really gone, and only after that I rushed to the kitchen to switch off the kettle, which was having a hysteric. I managed to loose my towel on my way. Oh, Miss Ha Jae Kyung missed such a moment

I looked at my watch. I realized that I'm being late. At 2 o'clock I should meet with Jan Di, to talk about serious matters, about this and that. By the way, it was too tradition, which was respected with a bigger solemnity when Gu Jun Pyo's mother announced about his soon wedding.

To be honest, all the time that Jan Di was telling me something, I nodded my head, listening her just superficially. I was thinking, completely about other matters. Which surprised me the most, was that I  
"replayed" the situation that happened to me in the morning. It brought me some unexplainable joy. I should hate Jae Kyung, because she is hurting the person I like, by trying to impose herself to Gu Jun Pyo. I can't tell that I began to understand her obsession for Gu Jun Pyo, but.. Why hiding it… I liked her myself! The moment I realized it, shocked me. I came home, with mixed feelings. I tried to rearrange the thought in my head.

The next day, I woke up in high spirits. A usually I went to shower. But this time no doorbell sound was heard. First I was surprised, second I started to worry and lastly I got upset.

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book when I heard the doorbell sound. To my great surprise, and joy, when I opened the door, I saw Jae Kyung. She said, she came for awhile, and refused to stay for a tea. She simple came to inform me, that the date of her and Jun Pyo wedding is decided.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

This news disappointed me, not because this is over for Jan DI, but because I… We won't have part of morning gatherings. More than that, I know that I won't stop her, because I am Ji Hoo, who analyzes his feeling with accuracy, until he doesn't loose them all. It was same with Seo Hyun, Jan Di and with Jae Kyung will be the same. Even now, while I am thinking about what's happening, Ji Kwon will already be married to the person, who doesn't like her. Seo Hyun flew to Paris and everything changed faster, than I managed to face with my thoughts and feelings. While I was realizing my feelings for Jan Di, Gu Jun Pyo has already made her fall for him. He is so dangerous, but so natural, that means sincere, as a bottomless pit. I've never thought such behavior can be accepted with sympathy. I always believed that you should consider your feelings, if you want to be understood correctly. A burst of emotions can transmit people right information too, sincere information. I missed this one. I cherished my feeling toward Seo Hyun and they disappeared in less than a moment. Same happened with Jan Di, Jae Kyung never gave me such a chance, that why she told me all this things yesterday. "You keep you feelings just for yourself; I don't have any use of them." That was what she tried to say.

Will I hear the doorbell sound again?


End file.
